APA LAGI NIH!
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: fic berbahasa Indonesia pertama. gimana jadinya kalau SMA Karakura tanding sama SMPN 4 dari Indonesia? read and find out! NOT YAOI NOR LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ngga akan pernah memiliki Bleach

Maaf kalau ada grammar errors sama typo.. hha.. kebiasaan

SMA Karakura vs. SMPN 4 Bandung [?]

Chpt.1: Unfair Competition [?]

Kamis pagi, di SMA Karakura, hari berjalan seperti biasa, sampai kepala sekolah SMA Karakura kita yang tercinta [a/n: -kejang-kejang-] mengumpulkan para murid di lapangan basket dan mengumumkan sesuatu dengan suara tuanya yang memekik -slapped- ehm, sori, menggelegar!

Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni (Yamamoto GS [a/n: kaya nama aki kendaraan ya!]): anak-anak muridku tercinta… hari ini kake- ehm, bapak akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya. Tapi, kalian harus mempercayainya

Krik… krik…. Krik…. Bahkan ayam pun ikut membisu [a/n: naon sih? Gajeee…]

Yamamoto GS: Adalah diadakannya lomba di SMPN 4 Bandung. Bapak harap kalian dapat memberikan yang terbaik bagi SMA Karakura. Kalian jangan sampai kalah oleh anak-anak SMP Negeri yang tengil itu! Sebagai siswa SMA kalian harus memiliki harga diri tinggi, yang dapat mengharumkan nama baik bangsa dan Negara! Kalian juga harus dapat menjaga dan mengangkat nama baik sekolah kalian, dan kelas kalian, guru kalian, teman-teman kalian, dan saya SEBAGAI KEPALA SEKOLAH! GANBAREEE! Kalian harus berlatih siang dan malam! Pagi dan sore! Minum air dari tujuh sumur![?] mandi kembang tujuh rupa! [?] dan menyajikan sesajen selama tujuh hari tujuh malam! [a/n: buset dah, ini latihan persiapan lomba apa persiapan pesugihan?]

Semua hening, sampai wakil kepala sekolah, Chojiro Sasakibe, berdehem

Chojiro: ehem…

Yamamoto GS: baiklah, sekian dari Bapak, semoga kalian mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Terima kasih

Semua murid dan guru ngasih applause yang ngga niat (mukanya aja pada bingung semua)

Murid-murid pada balik ke kelas mereka, begitupun para guru yang langsung balik ke ruangan masing-masing. Pidato kakek kepala sekolah itu ternyata masih terngiang di telingaku…. Ehem… sori jadi nyanyi, masih mereka ingat dengan jelas. Yang paling inget itu ya, si Strawberry -ditabok- I mean Ichigo! [a/n: sialan, gue ditabok pake bankai]

Ichigo: eh apa ga salah tuh, kita tanding Bhs. Inggris ma anak-anak SMP?

Ichigo nanya ke temen sebangkunya, Byakuya Kuchiki

Byakuya: gue juga ga tau nih, kayaknya cuma isu aja, gak mungkin lah sekolah swasta SBI kaya kita tanding ama SMP negeri

Renji: eh tapi, gue denger-denger, SMPN 4 Bandung tuh keren lo! Murid-muridnya pinter banget, Bhs. Inggrisnya juga udah menang sampe kompetisi nasional! -lebayy-

Byakuya: masa sih? Gue ga percaya

Renji: masa sih lo ga percaya? Gue punya temen disana, anak kelas unggulan, namanya Nadeshiko [a/n: OMG… gue narsis banget disini]

Ichigo: dia boong kali, Ren. Dia cewek apa cowok?

Renji: cewek sih, tapi sumpah, tomboy abis

Ichigo: alah, yang namanya cewek mau tomboy apa nggak, kalau narsis tetep aja narsis

Byakuya: udah sifat bawaan cewek

Toushiro tiba-tiba ikutan nimbrung sambil makan lumpiah basah [?]

Toushiro: lagi ngomongin apa sih lo semua? Ikutan dong!

Renji: SMPN 4 Bandung, gue punya temen cewek disana

Toushiro: gue juga punya temen disana, namanya Reyne, anak kelas unggulan juga

Ichigo: by the way, kok kalian pada punya temen cewek gitu disana? Gue SMPN 4 Bandung aja gak tau, kok kalian bisa sampe temenan gitu sih?

Renji: Ichigo, lo tuh harus eksis dong! Eksis tuh bukan Cuma di sekolah aja, di facebook, twitter, dll. Lo juga harus eksis

Byakuya: eh, pada cantik gak sih temen lo itu?

Renji: yee, Byakkun, Byakkun, lo tuh ya. Biar cool, bintang sekolah, pinter, teteup aja kalo ada cewek yang belom lo kenal di embat

Byakuya: gue Cuma nyari pengganti Hisana aja kok! Pelit banget loe ga ngasih tau gue punya kenalan cewek

Ichigo: ah udah, udah, sekarang kita cabut aja yuk! Hisagi ama Kira udah nunggu diluar, kita latian bareng-bareng. Siapa tau mereka emang jago-jago

Renji: Toushiro, lo ikut ga?

Toushiro: of course, mamend [a/n: Toushiro-nii alayy]

Byakuya: semoga aja cewek-ceweknya cantik...

-TBC

Andara: ah, gila! Capek banget..... Cuma satu chapter aja makan 28 menit. Sialan tuh waktu! Tapi disini Ndar nyeritain sekolahnya Ndar, temen-temen Ndar, karena kita -lumayan- jago bahasa Inggris. Wadoooh, Ndar jadi narsis nih disini! Byakuya, naha jadi gahol gitu? [alay]

Byakuya: pengen dong! Masa cicing terus? Ngga rame tau! Ganti trademark lah!

Stay Tune and Reviews are welcome! Ntar Ndar apdet [update] ASAP! Secepat mesin fotokopi XE-OX! Yoiyoi, Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay, karena banyak review n masukan yang berarti, Kisa-chan ganti gaya penulisan deh! Biar semua seneng baca fanficnya Kisa-chan ^^**

**Okay so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: ga akan pernah punya Bleach..... [nangis histeris]**

Chpt 2: What so ever...

Hari yang cerah, tepatnya hari Jum'at yang cerah. Dimana di SMA tercinta kita, SMA Karakura, para siswa sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk lomba. Ada 4 kategori yang dilombakan minggu depan di SMPN 4, yaitu Story Telling, News Reading, Quiz, dan Speech. Saat aku sebut 'para siswa', maksudnya bukan 'seluruh siswa' melainkan 'beberapa siswa'. Yup, siswa yang mengikuti lomba ini hanyalah siswa terpilih saja [bahasanyaa...] untuk Story telling, sekolah mengajukan 2 kandidat, Renji n Rukia. Kenapa? Yang pertama, Renji itu orangnya blak-blakan, yang kedua, Rukia suka baca cerita dengan dramatis. Mungkin karena itu mereka dipilih. Untuk News Reading, Ishida ditunjuk untuk mewakili SMA Karakura, secara, siapa lagi sih yang paling serius n gaya bahasanya aneh selain Ishida Uryuu-kun? Quiz dibagi jadi dua team, satu team anggotanya 3 orang. Team pertama anggotanya Ichigo, Shinji, n Toushiro. Yang kedua anggotanya Orihime, Hisagi, n Kira. Dan yang terakhir, Speech, tentu saja tidak lain dan tidak bukan yaitu Kuchiki Byakuya! The Master! [promosii...]

Kita lihat aja yuk, gimana persiapan Byakuya.... ^^

kelas XI Ipa 1

"Hebat, Byakuya, pertahankan suaramu" Ukitake-sensei, selaku pelatih Byakuya, tersenyum dengan santai

"Baik, Ukitake-sensei" Byakuya, sekali lagi, keeping his cool

Byakuya mengulang pidatonya sekali lagi. Suaranya jernih, bening, merdu [emang nyanyi?] dan tegas. Matanya sedikit tertutup, konsentrasi kepada teks pidato dihadapannya. Ukitake-sensei pun terkagum-kagum melihat muridnya yang satu ini

"Bagaimana, Ukitake-sensei?" Byakuya bertanya dengan sopan dan tenang

"Hebat sekali, Byakuya, kau hanya harus memperhatikan pengucapanmu. Cobalah mundurkan sedikit temponya" Ukitake-sensei bilang, kaleeem

Byakuya mengulangnya lagi, kali ini memperhatikan saran dari Ukitake-sensei. Dan hasilnya, OMG, PERFECT! [kyaaa! Byakkun!]

"Byakuya, kau sudah sempurna. Tetaplah pertahankan dan berlatih. Persiapkan dirimu untuk Minggu nanti. Jaga kesehatanmu juga" Ukitake-sensei berbalik untuk pergi

Byakuya membungkuk dan berkata, "terima kasih untuk bimbinganmu, Ukitake-sensei"

Byakuya berjalan keluar untuk menemui Ichigo dan Renji yang sedang melakukan free throw di lapangan basket

"Ichigo! Renji!" Byakuya berteriak

"Yo! Kemana aja, Byakkun!" Renji berlari menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Apaan sih lo, Ren? Baru nyisiran nih" Byakuya protes, seenaknya aja dia protes

"Hehe, lo baru aja latihan sama Ukitake-sensei ya?" Renji bilang

"Iya lah, buat persiapan hari Minggu" kata Byakuya kalem sambil nyisir

"Lo kaya cewek banget sih, Byakkun. Kemana-mana bawa sisir" Ichigo mengkritik Byakuya yang.... gimana ia?

"suka-suka gue dong, bawa sisir kek, kaca kek, lemari kek, gue ini ygg bawa" Byakkun bilang sambil naro sisir ke sakunya

"ya udaaah... lo mau ikutan kita free throw ga?" tawar Renji, ngelerai Ichigo ama Byakuya yang kayaknya kalo didiemin bakalan jadi PD III

"Sip deh!" Byakuya jawab simple, sambil dalam hati takut tangannya kotor n rambutnya acak-acakan

Kalau OCD terus.... gimana caranya ya, Byakkun bisa sukses di lomba nanti?

**-TBC**

**Kisa: maaf, banyak OOC atau typo atau apapun yang mengurangi kualitas FF kisa-chan! _ well, anyway, aku udah ganti cara penulisan [jadi nggak kayak naskah drama lagi] sesuai saran anda... yeey!**

**N reply ini buat anda smua**

**TearsOfClouds: ahaha, gpp deh kalau dibunuh juga... ehehehe... aku fangirl byakkun juga sebenernya. Nih udah aku update!**

**aRaRaNcHa: udah aku ganti formatnya, tentang OOC itu, aku emang sengaja bikin OOC mereka. Kayaknya kalo ngga OOC ngga rame deh ^^**

**8741-ShiroRyuu: ohaha, Salam kenal juga, skrg udah aku benerin lagi. Semoga ngga banyak a/nnya**

**.Y.N: ohaha, thanks reviewnya... udah aku ganti formatnya jadi pake kutip**

**KilluMika: oh, thanks buat koreksinya. Aku termasuk penulis baru [buat fic ] kebiasaan nulis fic [bangga...] okay, ntar aku masukin sekolah mu. Daftar murid yg mau dimasukin boleh di PM ke saya**

**Fi-kun: hehehe... thanks! Okay formatnya dah diganti, A/N nya juga. Sengaja dibikin OOC nih! Hehe okay chap.1 nanti aku edit... hehe..**

**Thanks for the reviews! Maaf kalu banyak typo! Buru-buru! Ja Ne!**


End file.
